Mall (soundtrack)
Mall: Music from the Motion Picture is the original motion picture soundtrack album for the 2014 American drama film Mall, consisting of songs recorded by American rock band Linkin Park. It was released through Warner Bros. and Machine Shop on December 12, 2014, produced by Mike Shinoda and Brad Delson, along with Rob Cavallo and Bill Boyd as executive producers. This is the sixth soundtrack that will be released by the band soon. The previous soundtrack, Transformers: Dark of the Moon - The Album, was released in June 14, 2011 for the 2011 American live-action film, Transformers: Dark of the Moon. This soundtrack is a collaboration with Alec Puro, the drummer of American rock band Deadsy. Background The cover for the soundtrack was given by Joe Hahn on his official Instagram account on June 18, 2014, long after the film was released on the same day. The music for the film was composed by Alec Puro of Deadsy and Linkin Park members Chester Bennington, Dave Farrell, Joe Hahn and Shinoda. The soundtrack for The Seed, the first installment by Hahn featured three songs. One of them was "There They Go" by Fort Minor (originally from its studio debut album, The Rising Tied) played during the credits, and the other two were untitled and were played while the fighting scenes. It was rumored that the soundtrack for this film would have a few songs by Linkin Park and some would be from their new studio album The Hunting Party, but it was proven to be false. This would be the sixth soundtrack and the second score by the band, after their soundtracks for the hit music series of the 2007 hit film, Transformers. The previous soundtrack by the band was the 2011 film Transformers: Dark of the Moon. The first score by the band was a collaboration with Steve Jablonsky for the 2009 film, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. The soundtrack for the film will be released under the Warner Bros. and Machine Shop record labels in December 2014. In an tweet-out session, Joe answered the question about the score: "The movie is done! The score is finished! And we are putting it out to distributors and see who's going to put it out. So it's going to come soon." A song named as "It Goes Through", which Shinoda provides lead vocals on for the 2-minute trailer that was released on May 28, 2014 in promotion for Mall, was featured in the movie trailer, which could be the first single from the soundtrack of the film. On September 16, the song "The Last Line", under the name of "Mall (Theme song)", was released through YouTube along with the download. This was also shared on the official page of the film. Again on October 15, the band confirmed that the unreleased Hunting Party demo, "White Noise", is featured during the opening credits of the film. On October 17, the demo was available for free download in its entire length through the official Mall website. Recording The songs for the soundtrack and score were recorded in 2011-2014. The band recorded the soundtrack in parallel of recording their fifth studio album Living Things. The soundtrack was also recorded parallel to their second remix album Recharged, and some sessions for their sixth studio album The Hunting Party. Some songs were remastering of the demos by the band which they had recorded previously. The song "Devil's Drop" was a demo song during the sessions of Living Things, "It Goes Through" was one of the demo for recording of the EP by Mike Shinoda for Dell's LP Stagelight, "White Noise" was a demo during the sessions of The Hunting Party, and "The Last Line" was a demo song from the band's third studio album Minutes to Midnight, but was actually worked on for their fourth album A Thousand Suns. Track Listing Personnel * Chester Bennington – lead vocals * Mike Shinoda – vocals, backing vocals, rhythm guitar, keyboards, producer * Dave Farrell – bass guitars * Alec Puro - drums * Joe Hahn – turntables, sampling, programming Category:Linkin Park Discography